What Will You Do Now?
by Yami Ryo
Summary: It finally happened. Watanuki always knew it would, he tried to spare him this. The pain of failing. He knew that Doumeki would not be able to protect him. So much effort to get him to leave before it happened. What will you do now Doumeki? Douwata
1. Prologue

Yami Ryo: Helllloooooo! This is my very FIRST xxxHOLiC story! And guess whaaaaat! It's DouWata! Mwahahaha! Take that! This isn't really a chapter either it is a prologue ie: a teaser!

Warnings: Swearing, extreme violence!, and also beautiful slash!

Side Note: **Is dreams** _Are thoughts(but not in dreams, in dreams italics and plain are switched, except for...well you put it together! I shouldn't have to hold your hand!)  
_

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own xxxHOLiC. If she did this would have been in it now wouldn't it have.

Prologue! Must Read to Understand the Story Later!

**It's dark...so dark. I'm cold...is anyone there? ...Why? What's going on? _The loud grind of metal on metal_ What's that? Is someone there? Hello? _The grinding stops then starts again, it is long and the pattern is constant and always getting closer_ Who is it? Please...it's so dark in here...I just want...to go...Where? Where do I want to go? ...Home...I want to go home...but...where is home? _A soft golden light is slowly approaching the grinding coming closer the loud clanging of metal begins to sound with the increasing grinding_ What is that? What...Oh Kami...No...Please someone...Anyone...SOMEBODY HELP MEEE! _The sound and light are so close it reveals the true horror of the situation. A being of nightmares carrying a large executioner's axe behind it and wrapped in dragging chains came into full vision. It had no skin! Blood trailed behind it. The being was hunched but all muscle and resembled something close to a human male. The creatures teeth took up half its face and it had no eyes, a long barbed tongue slipped out between its teeth as though tasting the air. Its head turns and locks on to the only other in this dark place._**

**"Time to come home..." _The creatures voice is deep and gurgles as though drowning in the blood its dripping in. A scream rips from the throat of the other as the creature closes in raising its rusted blood stained axe._**

Watanuki Kimihiro sits up a horrified scream ripping from his parted lips, hot tears of fear stream down his face, and fear makes his slight body tremble violently. He covers his mouth to contain his screams and sobs shaking his head in denial.

"It can't be! Nooo...I haven't...I didn't even..." He breaks down into sobs his heart feeling as though it were being torn apart piece by tiny painful piece and crushed with the weight of his fear and pain. He hugs his knees and begins to rock himself back and forth in a vain attempt at comforting himself. It is hours before he dares to move and the twilight of the coming day seeps in through his window. He gets up and goes through the motions of preparing for school that day. He cooks the lunches for his friends and himself with only half a heart afraid that they may taste his fear or worse...his pain. As he prepares the lunch for his protector he begins to think of all that has been done so far by the ones he loves to protect his existence and he feels tears choke him as he think that it may all just go to waste. He breaths deep and shakes his head his usual denial coming back. _No! It won't be wasted! My life won't be wasted...I have to find a way. I can't keep going on like I'm the only one who matters!_

"Though...I should let them know what I really feel...In case...In the case that..." He could not even bring himself to say the words aloud. He would push his fears away and ignore the signs for as long as he could. Even so, maybe Yuuko would grant his wish and it would not matter either way! He began to hope if only a little that she would. "Please...Let her grant me my wish...before it's too late..." A choked sob escaped his throat.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Do you want to read more? THEN REVIEW YA STINGY BASTARDS! MWAHAHAHA! Nah I'm just messing with you. I am glad you took the time to read my prologue. I do want you to leave a review though cause I may not continue if you don't remind me to.


	2. They're Coming to Take Me Away

Yami Ryo: Okay here's the very first chapter of What Will You Do Now? Please enjoy.

Warning: Slash, Extreme violence, and swearing! eventually...

Side Note: **Is dreams** _Are thoughts_(but not in dreams, in dreams italics and plain are switched, except for...well you put it together! I shouldn't have to hold your hand!)

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own xxxHOLiC. If she did she would own a movie theater that shows strictly anime. How awesome would that be?

Chapter One: They're Coming to Take Me Away!

Watanuki sighed shakily and plastered on a fake smile, it felt almost painful to wear it. He collected everything he would need for his day in school. Walking out of the building he lived in his lips trembled as he was greeted by the sight of a perfect sunny day. He let out a choked laugh. His life was going to hell and the world seemed almost gleeful. He shook his head and continued on his way to school.

Watanuki could feel them. He could hear them all around him. He forced himself to watch the ground and walk at a calm pace in the direction he knew by heart. His heart clenched in fear as a familiar presence approached behind him a hissing raspy cackle sounding.

"Little One...Little One...won't you come home..." The voice was harsh and whispering, Watanuki could feel the ice from its voice. He knew exactly what it was behind him. He knew what would happen to him should he turn around and face it. He continued at the same pace swallowing his fear.

"No. I won't go." Watanuki replied refusing to turn and look at the creature behind him. The thing cackled mockingly.

"You don't have a choice Little One...You will come home...Just as all the others have..." The creature said teasing him, laughing at the fear that radiated from his small trembling form.

"NO! I will not go back! I'm not the only one that has escaped..._he_ escaped and never went back. I'll go see _him_ myself if I must." Watanuki informed the creature a little smugly. The creature hissed in rage slashing out with its claws and slicing through the bare flesh of his back without even rustling his school jacket. He cried out in pain and hunched a little slamming his eyes shut. He felt the creature lean over him and move its mouth close to his ear.

"Make no mistake Little One...You will come home...And _he_, _he_ will die..._He_ can't hide from us forever..." The creature growled in his ear. "I will come back..." The creature promised. The creature vanished and Watanuki sank to his knees trembling as tears stung at his eyes. The wounds on his back burned with painful agony and poured with blood. He could feel the festering rot from the creatures claws settle in poisoning his blood and repulsing the other demons and things around him. They fled in fear of the mark placed on the delicious human.

Watanuki pulled himself up shaking and stumbled his way back home leaving behind a small trail of blood. He looked down at the lunch boxes he held in his arms and let a small tear fall.

"I'm sorry guys...I don't know if I can really fight this..." Watanuki whispered in despair. He could feel the claw marks burning and getting wider. He knew that his flesh was burning away from the gashes out and he knew he was bleeding more profusely. He trudged up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment and closed the door again softly and slid down it leaving a large streak of blood on it. His breath came out in shuddering gasps. He forced himself up and into his bedroom. He slammed his fist on a few different floor boards before the opposite end of one popped up and he pulled it away. Under the small board was a deep space with four rather large different bottles. He had long since prepared himself for a situation like this, after all what was going to happen was inevitable. He grabbed a dark brown unlabeled glass bottle and put the board back before making his way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom he tenderly pulled off his clothes and stood in his tub. He uncapped the bottle and brought his unoccupied hand to his mouth and put it gently between his teeth as he bent a little forward and held the bottle just above the top of his back. He slowly and shakily began to pour a neon orange liquid onto his back biting down hard on his hand breaking skin and drawing blood as he tried to stop his own screams tears burning a trail down his face. A loud hissing sounded from his wounds as steam and rust colored froth rose from them. He continued to pour until he had emptied the bottle and sat trembling and breathing hard waiting for the unbearable agony to stop before he moved. Slowly he pulled his hand from his mouth and sighed at the sight of the deep bleeding bite on the flesh between his thumb and forefinger on his left hand.

After a time the pain went down to a dull ache and Watanuki pulled himself up and turned on the shower to wash away the blood and chemicals. He could hardly move out of sheer exhaustion. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower picking up the bottle and taking it with him to the mirror. He took a breath and turned around to look at his back in the mirror. Five long wide gashes stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip, it looked as though something clawed at him and then burned his flesh from the edges of the wounds. The gashes were an angry red and looked as though the slightest touch or movement would make them bleed again. He took in shaky breaths before slowly pulling his first aid kit from beneath the sink. Slowly he tends to his wounds wrapping his entire torso in bandages along with his right shoulder and around the bite wound on his hand.

Making sure his bandages are tight enough they will not slip around and irritate his wounds and not so tight that he cannot move or breath he put his first aid kit back under the sink, recapped his bottle and returned to his room noticing for the first time the blood that he has left around. Too tired to take care of it then he places the bottle back under the floor board and pulls on some briefs and curls up under his blanket to sleep a little. He hopes dearly that _they_ do not invade his dreams again.

_**Watanuki finds himself in Doumeki's shrine the familiar strong figure of Haruka sitting in their usual spot. Smoke curls from Haruka's lips as he lets out a cigarette smoke filled breath. **_**Haruka...at least it isn't one of them...**

**"Kimihiro-kun. What's going on?" **_**Haruka asks him softly concern plain on his strong face. Watanuki sighs and sits beside him looking up at the starless sky.**_

**"I can't tell you." **_**Watanuki confesses softly. Haruka looks at him a firm command in his eyes.**_

**"If you cannot tell me then tell Shizuka."**_** Haruka told him. Watanuki shook his head tears collecting in his eyes. He turned to Haruka pleading with his eyes for him to understand.**_

**"You don't understand. I can't tell anyone. The less people involved the less people there are to suffer. If none of them know...If none of them know then none of them will die." **_**Watanuki told him. Haruka sighed.**_

**"So you will allow yourself to suffer alone?"**_** Haruka asked disappointed. Watanuki shook his head.**_

**"No, there is someone...Someone that already knows what's going on and can help me. **_**He**_** can help me escape all this. There is a possibility that **_**he**_** will know how to save me." **_**Watanuki told him. Haruka inhaled from his cigarette before letting out a drawn out sigh of white smoke.**_

**"Shizuka won't like that."**_** Haruka told him. Watanuki shook his head.**_

**"Doumeki is always protecting me...I can never do anything for him. This is the one thing that I will do for him. I will keep this from him because it will save his life."**_** Watanuki told him firmly. Haruka sighed and wrapped an arm around Watanuki's shoulders.**_

**"He would protect you from this. He could save you." **_**Haruka told him trying to convince him to tell Doumeki. Watanuki shook his head.**_

**"No...not from this. This is one thing that Doumeki can't protect me from."**_** Watanuki told him solemnly.**_

**"Kimihiro...What is going on with you?" **_**Haruka asked him with deep concern. Watanuki shook his head.**_

**"I'm sorry Haruka-san...but I can't tell even you." **_**Watanuki said sorrowfully.**_

**"I am already dead Kimihiro-kun. Whatever is hurting you can't hurt me."**_** Haruka promised. Watanuki looked up at him with haunted eyes.**_

**"That's just it Haruka-san...They **_**can**_** kill you..." **_**Watanuki informed him with deep pain in his voice. Haruka seemed shocked as the world darkened around them and Watanuki disappeared. Haruka stared at the blackness around him deeply disturbed before he too disappeared.**_

Watanuki's eyes fluttered open slowly a feeling of rocking calling him from the dream world. He felt a large warm hand on his uninjured shoulder and scrambled away in fear wide eyes taking in the room around him. He instantly spotted the large looming figure of his protector and best friend, though he would be damned before he ever told him, Doumeki Shizuka. He seemed both angry and concerned and Watanuki looked away.

"What happened?" Doumeki demanded getting closer to Watanuki. Watanuki shrugged stiffly refusing to look at him.

"Nothing..." Watanuki told him. Though Doumeki's expression did not change his eyes filled with concerned fury. Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's uninjured arm and dragged him over to his front door and made him face it. Watanuki was faced with the massive streak of blood that he had left for later in favor of sleeping away a little of his pain.

"There is a trail of blood from the street, streaked across your door, all over your bathroom, and seeping through the back of your bandages! Do not tell me it is nothing! What the HELL happened?" Doumeki demanded furiously shocking Watanuki speechless. He had never seen Doumeki so angry and it scared him a little.

"I'm sorry." Watanuki apologized sincerely looking Doumeki directly in the eyes. Doumeki was so shocked his grip on Watanuki's arm went slack. Doumeki sighed letting go of Watanuki.

"Why didn't you call me? What happened? Why didn't I see?" Doumeki asked trying to understand. Watanuki sighed deciding a half truth would be best.

"I didn't even see what it was. It just attacked me. I don't know what happened after but it was gone so I just came back home." Watanuki told him determined to protect Doumeki from what was to come. Doumeki sighed pulling Watanuki into his arms drawing a surprised gasp from the smaller boy.

"I'll call Yuuko and tell her you're not coming in today." Doumeki told him letting him go to get to the phone before Watanuki began flailing around and hurt himself. Watanuki watched Doumeki move still feeling the warmth of his body against his own. Watanuki felt deeply concerned and fearful. If Doumeki got anymore attached to him...If Doumeki tried to save him...Watanuki could not bare to think about what would happen to the archer should he get involved in everything that was to happen. Should he get involved with him. Doumeki picked up the phone and was about to dial when Watanuki approached him laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Please tell her...tell her that I won't be in for at least a week." Watanuki requested softly. Doumeki looked as stoic as ever.

"Why?" He asked simply. Watanuki bit his lip wondering if he should tell this one small bit, coming to a desicion he spoke.

"I have a relative. I haven't been to see him in a while and I think it's about time I do." Watanuki informed him. "He lives in Hokkaido."

"I'll tell my parents as well." Doumeki told him indifferently. Watanuki looked up at him in surprise.

"What? Why would you do that?" Watanuki asked him suspiciously. Doumeki smirked at him.

"You didn't really believe I would let you go all the way to Hokkaido by yourself did you? Idiot." Doumeki snorted. Watanuki gave him a severely angry annoyed look.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! STAY OUT OF IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Watanuki flailed angrily his heart clenching in fearful agony. Doumeki was already too involved, if he went with Watanuki to see _him_ then the door would open and Doumeki would be able to follow him to his death. He could not allow that. Doumeki simply put his finger in his ear ignoring Watanuki's outburst until he noticed a small twinge of pain in his features. Doumeki grabbed Watanuki quickly getting him to stop moving there bodies only inches apart.

"I'm going." Doumeki told him firmly. Watanuki glared angrily.

"'No you're not!" Watanuki hissed pulling away forcefully. Doumeki let him go looking him up and down with a critical eye, he smirked a little.

"I'm hungry." Doumeki said flatly. Watanuki stared at him first in disbelief then in total fury.

"IS FOOD REALLY ALL YOU ARE CAPABLE OF THINKING OF! DON'T ANSWER THAT YOU CRAZY MORON! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? ONE DAY I SWEAR I'M GOING TO POISON YOU! WHAT AM I, YOUR SLAVE? IS FOOD ALL I'M GOOD FOR TO YOU!" Watanuki shrieked flailing around in shear fury. "WELL GUESS WHAT DUMBASS! YOU CAN JUST EAT THE SHIT IN THOSE BENTOS!" Watanuki stomped away furiously. Why was it always like this? Every time he wanted to be serious that bastard would get him so furious he could not see strait! He went back to his room slamming the door behind himself. He curled up back under his blanket determined to ignore the world around him and the boy just on the other side of his door.

_Why? Why doesn't Doumeki ever take me seriously...Doumeki will die because of that one day...and if I cannot shake him off, that someday may come far too soon..._Watanuki let out a mournful sigh and shifted under the covers, his eyes widened and he peeked under the covers realizing for the first time that he had been in only his briefs throughout Doumeki's entire confrontation..._Well no wonder Doumeki never takes me seriously..._

TBC...

Yami Ryo: There you go. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and could not figure a damn thing out. The mystery will only get steeper. Remember to leave me a review or I won't remember to continue this.


	3. It Begins Again

Yami Ryo: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Warning: Slash, Extreme violence, and swearing! eventually...

Side Note: Is dreams Are thoughts(but not in dreams, in dreams italics and plain are switched, except for...well you put it together! I shouldn't have to hold your hand!)

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own xxxHOLiC. If she did she would own a movie theater that shows strictly anime. How awesome would that be?

**Chapter Two: It Begins Again**

Watanuki sighed shakily running a hand through his hair as he looked at Doumeki's unconscious form slumped over his table. He went to his bedroom closet and pulled out a blanket. After returning to the kitchen he draped the blanket over Doumeki's sleeping form sot snores emitting from his mouth. Wananuki picked up the plate of half-eaten drugged food and threw the remainder in the trash and washed the dishes. He trembled going through the motions guilt eating at his mind.

"I'm sorry Doumeki. But I can't let you save me this time. I can't. If you came with me...If you follow me then your life is forfeit. I won't be responsible for your death too. Not after my parents, not after my...Not after all that you've done for me." Watanuki told him not looking at Doumeki. Watanuki put away the clean dishes and gathered together everything he would need for his trip. On his way out the door he stopped and leaned over Doumeki again. "You brought this on yourself you know. You never listen to me. You should have listened to me, I wouldn't have had to do this if you'd just _listened_ to me...I'm so sorry Doumeki." Watanuki took a deep breath and leaned in closer bringing his lips close to Doumeki's ear. "Shizuka...thank you...for everything." Watanuki whispered leaving a soft lingering kiss on Doumeki's cheek and walking out of the apartment.

Watanuki sighed stepping out of the cab and giving the cash to the driver. The cab sped off and Watanuki looked up at the looming building. A large gray sign read 'Kokoro Asylum'. Watanuki entered the asylum and walked up to the welcome desk.

"Excuse me." Watanuki spoke startling the desk nurse into looking up at him.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The woman asked kindly.

"My name is Watanuki Kimihiro." Watanuki told her. She seemed startled before an excited happy look overcame her face.

"So you're here to see _that one_?" She asked eagerly. Watanuki was startled for a moment.

"Yes, I am." He replied. She beamed.

"_He's_ been waiting for such a long time for you. What took you so long?" She asked before waving off her own question. "Never mind it's none of my business. I'll call someone to guide you to his room." She pushed a button and called down another nurse. Watanuki did not really pay any attention to the babbling nurse leading him to _his_ room.

"_He's_ in this room. Just call if you need me or when you're done with your visit." The male nurse told him happily. Watanuki nodded and briefly wondered why the staff of this hospital were so bubbly. Watanuki walked into the padded room and saw a tall lanky young man watching him intently from the bed. Watanuki nodded at _him_ and _he_ smiled ruefully at him.

"So it's begun." _He_ said softly his voice gravelly from disuse. Watanuki nodded miserably.

"It has. Please you must know...you must know how to stop them." Watanuki pleaded desperately. _He_ only laughed bitterly.

"Don't sleep. Whatever you do don't dream." _He_ told Watanuki carelessly. Watanuki crumpled to the floor.

"That's it? You know I can't do that!" Watanuki shouted frustrated. _He_ sighed and got up stumbling his way to Watanuki.

"Listen to me. I locked myself in this prison because they give me medication to stop me from dreaming. But that won't help you. You after all are the key. They will always find you. The dreams...they've stared haven't they." _He_ spoke gently, resignedly. Watanuki let a few tears fall and nodded.

"I dreamed...I dreamed of that _thing_ a few nights ago. It calls to me. I fear I have no choice..." Watanuki told him shakily. _He_ only nodded.

"If you want them to stop...If you want it all to stop the only chance you have is go back. Go back to the beginning...you know already what you must do."

"I'm afraid..."

"I know you are. I am too. Every day I live in fear...Some day soon it won't matter anymore and I will be dead anyway. But...you still have a chance..."

"I don't...If I go back...If I go to that place then I will die."

"Is there no one that loves you?"

"...No...There's no one."

"...You always were a horrible liar."

"I can't risk them. I love them too much to let any of them die for me."

"You have no hero?"

"...No..."

"Liar."

"I can't risk his life like that...Not after all he's done for me...I love him...more than anything I love him." It was silent after Watanuki told _him_ this. They sit together on the padded floor in silence for a very long time.

"If you have no hero to help you then there really is only one way. You probably won't succeed. You know exactly what you must do." _His_ voice breaks the long silence and Watanuki lets out a shaky breath.

"Then there really is no choice. I'll have to go back to that place...Back to Fragile Silence..." Watanuki shook his head miserably. _He_ let out a sigh and held out his hand.

"Take this with you. It may save you...just once." _He_ told him. Watanuki gave him a confused look but accepted what was held out to him. A small marble glowing with soft golden light was dropped into Watanuki's hand and he looked at _him_ with a startled disbelieving expression.

"But this is..."

"Take it. I won't need it anymore." Watanuki just stared for a moment before a few tears fell down his face.

"Thank you...Brother..." Watanuki was only met with more silence as _he_ moved back to the bed and stared at Watanuki with a blank expression. Watanuki wiped away his tears and held the glowing marble to his heart. The marble seeped into his body leaving no trace behind. Watanuki called for the nurse and left the asylum. Watanuki knew as he rode in the back of the cab away from the asylum that _he_ was dead. Watanuki also knew that soon...he would likely be dead as well.

Doumeki was beyond pissed. He could hardly believe that Watanuki drugged him and took off like that. Anger curled in his stomach making him walk faster toward Yuuko's shop. He would find Watanuki and give the seer a piece of his mind after he got him out of whatever trouble he had likely gotten himself in. Watanuki could never go anywhere without getting himself in trouble so Doumeki just knew that Watanuki was being chased by something. Doumeki closed in on Yuuko's shop and saw that she was waiting just at the gate. When she looked at him Doumeki froze. The look on her lovely face was just so sad and miserable Doumeki felt his stomach clench in desperate disbelief.

Doumeki walked a little faster.

"Where is he?" He asked as soon as he was within talking distance. Yuuko shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid that where he is you cannot follow as you are." Yuuko told him seriously. Doumeki shook with anger.

"I'll pay whatever price I have to! Just tell me where he is." Doumeki snapped. Yuuko shook her head.

"Even if I told you there is nothing you can do." Yuuko replied.

"Why?" He demanded.

"He's gone back to the place that he was created. As you are you could not even enter that place." Yuuko told him. Doumeki thought for a moment before calming down.

"I wish to save Watanuki." Doumeki told her with sincerity and conviction. Yuuko smiled ruefully.

"That is a wish only you can fulfill. I can help you enter that place but you must find a way to save him and leave on your own." Yuuko told him. Doumeki nodded.

"I can accept that. What is the price to enter where he is?" Doumeki asked. Yuuko sighed.

"To enter that place the price is all your ties to everyone you know. Everyone that has ever known you will not remember you. Not even Watanuki." Yuuko told him. Doumeki froze his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"If I give up my ties to everyone, I'll be able to save Watanuki?" Doumeki asked. Yuuko nodded.

"Nobody will remember you. You'll have to start over and relationships you've had before will have to start again from scratch." Yuuko informed him. Doumeki nodded.

"As long as I can save him it doesn't matter." Doumeki told her seriously. Yuuko nodded and motioned for him to follow her into the odd shop. She had him wait in the main room for her and went to the storage room. Doumeki sat and waited patiently. Yuuko returned soon holding a box. She sat in front of him at the table and opened the box, inside was a small orb the size of his palm that glowed with silver and gold light swirling inside.

"You must accept this orb into your very soul. When you do all traces and memories of you will be erased from all but you and I." Yuuko told him. Doumeki nodded and reached his hand out to the orb. As soon as his fingers curled around the orb it burst into a shower of sparks absorbing into his pale flesh. Burning heat raced up his arm and his whole body shuddered in pain. He was disorientated and confused for a while before the pain stopped and the light was gone. "It is done. You'll find Watanuki in the harbor city Fragile Silence on the west coast of Hokkaido. You'll be able to enter the barrier now and see what it is that Watanuki sees. However your new sight will only work within the barrier. There are creatures in that place that can and will destroy everything you are...be careful." Yuuko informed him. Doumeki nodded and got up to go. "And Doumeki..." He stopped and looked back at her. "Bring Watanuki back home." Yuuko pleaded softly. Doumeki nodded and continued off. He would save Watanuki if it was the last thing he ever did. Yuuko watched him go silently. She let out a heavy sigh. "Some bonds cannot be broken...Let us hope that the bond you two hold is one of them..." Yuuko lit her pipe and took a long steady breath of it and let it out in a steady stream.

Watanuki looked at the large harbor city laid out before him dread curling and rotting in his stomach. He let out a shaky breath and walked into the decaying broken city. Creatures moved and twisted in dark corners watching him. They seemed to almost dance on the edge of his vision. As he walked his heart clenched in pain and his mind quickly started going through a million different thoughts about what could possibly have caused his heartache. He shook his head and continued on determined to stop what was happening. As he walked the sound of grinding metal met his ears making him freeze. The sound was close and moving closer. The grinding and pounding of metal continued closer reminding him harshly of the dream he had once before. He turned to the noise quickly terror marring his face. The looming figure of the skinless man came into view and he began to tremble. The sound of wet footsteps came from behind him making him turn quickly to it. A black figure dripping tar rushed toward him. His eyes widened in horror, he was cornered. Heavy fast footsteps sounded behind him and he was too terrified to move. The black tar covered creature closed in fast, just as the creature leaped for him a massive rust covered executioners axe came down and sliced it in half. It screeched and bubbled melting and staining the gray street black in the spots it fell.

Watanuki turned slowly to see the giant skinless man hunched close to him. He looked fearfully at the empty eye sockets on the things face. He was frozen there. As he gazed into the empty sockets something niggled at the back of his mind, without realizing it he reached a hand out and cupped the bloody cheek in front of him. He looked closer at the empty sockets and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Tears streamed down his face and his mouth moved silently for a few moments.

"Daddy..." Watanuki whispered in despair. The giant moaned in misery for a moment.

"Welcome home Kimi..." The thing gurgled out. Watanuki sobbed hard.

"I'm sorry...so sorry!" Watanuki choked out miserably. The creature moved his arm and picked Watanuki up like a small child, he cradled Watanuki in his massive arms.

"Wasn't your fault..." He gurgled walking down the deserted street. "I'll protect you...my little Kimi..." Watanuki sobbed into the massive bloody chest.

"Daddy...It's started...I'm not sure you can protect me. Not from this..." Watanuki whispered.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Okay, so there ya have it! Please review so I am reminded to keep going.


End file.
